jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Na skraju katastrofy (część 2)/Scenariusz
Astrid: Na wszelki wypadek. Mieczyk: No już, Astrid! Bo zaraz cały zdrętwieję! Astrid: Szykuj się. Teraz! Łowca: Uwaga! Mieczyk: Pięknie! I kto dał brzydalom w kość? Mieczyk dał brzydkim panom w kość. Dał brzydkim panom w kość. Astrid: Spokój. Jeszcze nie czas drapać się po pleckach. Mieczyk: Każdy siebie czy wzajemnie? Astrid: Dopiero się rozkręcamy, Mieczyk. Daj czadu! Mieczyk: Glut Koszmara Ponocnika plus ogień, równa się… Kupa zabawy! Może nie dla wszystkich, ale dla mnie, oj tak, to… Ej! A, słuchaj, tak sobie pomyślałem… Wiesz co by było super? Astrid: Gdybyśmy trzymali się mojego planu, bo działa? Mieczyk: Yyy, nie. Pudło nad pudłami. Pomyślałem sobie… Astrid: I myśl sobie dalej, ale rób co każę. Mieczyk: Llll… Śledzik: Yyy… Och… Yyy… Czkawka: No dobra, wszyscy wszystko wiedzą. Prawda? Sączysmark: Jasne. Johann: Nie! Sączysmark: Jasne, że wiemy, powtarzałeś z milion razy, co nie zmienia faktu, że ja nie pochwalam. Czkawka: I masz do tego prawo. Johann, nic się nie bój. Zrobisz tylko małe zamieszanie na klifie, nic wielkiego. Ale zachodzisz smoki od tyłu, żeby Sztukamięs nie zauważyła Śledzika. Johann: Eee, mistrzu Czkawko, a dlaczego Sztukamięs ma nie zauważyć mistrza Śledzika? Czkawka: Bo jeszcze by… No… nie wiadomo co by jej strzeliło. Sączysmark: Właśnie, że wiadomo. Czkawka: Przyjacielu… Sączysmark: Co? Johann powinien chyba wiedzieć co mu grozi. Johann: Właśnie, powinien. Johann powinien wiedzieć, co mu grozi. Czkawka: Uspokój się, błagam. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nic ci nie grozi, tylko trzymaj się planu. Śledzik: Aa! Aa! Hah. Ty pewnie nie wiesz, ale ci, którzy mnie znają, wiedzą, że ja… ja kocham smoki nad życie. Ooo. Sporo masz blizn, kolego. Wszyscy jesteście jacyś pokaleczeni i to mocno. Czekaj, a to nie ślad po strzale? Dobra! Zrozumiałem! Nic nie mówię! Drażliwy temat! Nie tykamy. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Spokojnie. Pomogę mu. O, spory kwarc. Tak sądziłem. Moja Sztusia też ma do nich słabość. Czkawka: Psyt! Hej. Śledzik./ Wydostaniemy cię stąd. Spokojna głowa. Śledzik: Czkawka. Czkawka: No tak, to ja. Chodź szybko, nie patrzą. Śledzik: Czkawka, przyjrzyj im się. Są całe w bliznach. Rozumiesz? Czkawka: Wiesz no, taki miks gatunków. Pewnie bez przerwy się tłuką. Chodź, proszę cię, nie mamy czasu. Śledzik: Ale patrz, to nie takie blizny, Czkawka. Ktoś ich skrzywdził. Mają rany po strzałach, rany po kulach. Czkawka: Łowcy Smoków. To dlatego zupełnie przeciętne smoki stały się nagle agresywne. Śledzik: Rzucają się na ludzi, bo Łowcy urządzili im tu jakieś piekło. Czkawka: Ale czekaj. Łowcy tutaj? I skąd? Chyba, że… celowo przywiedli tu Johanna… Śledzik: Licząc, że poprosi nas o pomoc? Czkawka: Czyli to pułapka. Daliśmy się złapać jak dzieci. Śledzik: A swoją drogą gdzie Sztukamięs? Czkawka: Tam na górze. Jest z Johannem. Śledzik: Słucham? Oddałeś mu moją Sztusię?! Moją Sztukamięs?! Johann: Dobry smoczek. Aaa! Ląduj, smoku! Uspokój się! SZTUKAMIĘS! Sączysmark: Wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy. Czkawka: Może byś się ruszył i pomógł! Sączysmark: No jasne, rusz się i pomóż. Bo Sączysmark zawsze musi po wszystkich sprzątać! Śledzik: Nie krzywdź ich. Nic złego nie zrobiły. Czkawka: Śledzik, zmykamy! Johann: Ach, Sztukamięs! Śledzik: Sztusia, nie! Za dużo ich jest. Nie wiedzą jaka jesteś cudna i słodka. Spokojnie, mała, będzie dobrze. Czkawka: Dobra, panowie, wszyscy za mną. Nowa strategia. Śledzik: Leć, mała, spokojnie. Leć z nimi. Ryker: Obie łodzie?! Zatopili nam obie łodzie?! Szpadka: Pozwolę sobie przypomnieć, że ostrzegałam, że będziesz tego żałował. Ale ja się nie wtrącam. Ryker: Żałuję tylko jednego, panienko. Że moi ludzie wzięli cię żywcem. Heathera: Ryker! Umawialiśmy się. Dopóki nie przyjdą rozkazy od Viggo, nie zabijamy Jeźdźców. Ryker: Gyarr… Heathera: Dziewczyno, przestań gadać, proszę cię bo będą kłopoty. Szpadka: Ja? Kłopoty? Kochana, jakie znowu kłopoty? Hej. Swoją drogą zauważyłaś, że go ostrzegałam? Ale nie posłuchał, łoś jeden. Panie! Jak nie zaczniesz słuchać, marnie skończysz! Heathera: Zamilcz, złośnico! Koniec, zajmę się nią. Szpadka: Ojejciu, ty myślisz, że ja się nie uwolnię? Nawet mnie nie związała… Heathera: Hmm… Szpadka: Patrz, mogę nawet ruszać rączkami… Heathera: Khm, khm… Szpadka: Co ci jest? Masz coś w oku? Czy ja mam coś w oku? Ryker: Druga fala! Teraz! Na nich! Ty! Już na smoka i atakować ich z góry! Szpadka: Może to piasek? Jesteśmy na plaży. Albo dym. Dym lubi oczy. Łowca: Nie ociągać się, panowie. Ach, idziemy, idziemy. Heathera: Jak myślisz? To chyba niezłe miejsce na atak, co, Szpicruta? Atakują! Odwrót! Wracamy na plażę! Błagam, Astrid, trzymajcie się. Astrid: Wichura, gotowa? No to ognia! Tak jak ćwiczyłyśmy! Mam nadzieję, że wreszcie dadzą spokój, bo nic więcej nie mamy. No nie. Bestial: Panie, mamy paru kontuzjowanych i kilku dezerterów. Dagur: Dezerterów?! Kto? Bestial: Skarzald, Nygrel i Lars Numer Dwa. Dagur: Zaraz znajdziemy zastępstwo. Za numer dwa też. Ryker: Lars numer dwa to mój kuzyn. Dagur: Ta? No proszę. Czyli z rodziną to tylko na zdjęciu. Sprawy ciut się komplikują, a kuzynek Lars z miejsca zostawia nas na lodzie. Powiedz. To tak to u was z odwagą? Wolałbym wiedzieć. Spokojnie. Tobie ufam. W każdej rodzinie jest Lars numer dwa. Dobra. Wracając do strategii… Pomyślałem sobie… Ryker: Nie obchodzą mnie twoje strategie, weź się do roboty. I w zębach masz mi przynieść Smocze Oko. Wyspę możesz sobie zrównać z ziemią. Dagur: Nie będziesz mi, kolego, rozkazywał! I tak będzie, co nie? Szpadka: Pułapka! Złapałeś się! Dagur: Co ona tam znowu gada? Szpadka: Kolego, przecież to pułapka. Dagur: Może ją ktoś uciszyć?! Heathera: Z rozkoszą. Szpicrutko. Szpadka: Dobra, poczułam wiatr we włosach. Heathera: Ekhm, ekhm, ekhm. Szpadka: Hę? Heathera: Ekhm, ekhm. Szpadka: Eee… Kolec pokazujesz. Heathera: Zaraz się chyba utopię. Sprawdzę czy dobrze przywiązałam. Dagur: Ech! Heathera: Hej. Przetnij linę o kolec. Weź Szpicrutkę i leć im pomóc. Jasne? Szpadka: Słuchaj, młoda, czekałam po prostu na odpowiedni moment. Czy to już? A tak. Heathera: I poleciała w złą stronę. Mieczyk: O, wreszcie jesteś, słuchaj. Pomyślałem sobie, że… Astrid: Przestań, już nie ważne. Walczyliśmy, ale jest ich za dużo. Mój plan nie wypalił. Mieczyk: Znalazłem Smocze Oko. Ktoś je zakopał. Astrid: Ja zakopałam! Żeby Łowcy nie znaleźli. Mieczyk: Wolisz trafić w łapska Łowców i gnić w lochu? Czy wysłuchasz wreszcie Mieczykowego planu? Astrid: Mieczykowego planu? Mów. Co mamy do stracenia”? Mieczyk: No wiesz, całkiem sporo. Hełmy, ogródek Śledzika, Miecie, życie… A, bo to było pytanie retortyczne? Było? Nie, nie, to było retortoryczne. Sączysmark: Chcesz mi wmówić, że te rozszalałe dzikie bestie nie chcą skrzywdzić naszych smoków? Czkawka: Właśnie. Sączysmark: Bo chcą skrzywdzić nas? Czkawka: Tak jest. Sączysmark: Bo myślą, że my to Łowcy i chcą skrzywdzić Łowców i ich, czyli nasze smoki. Czkawka: Tak to właśnie wygląda. Johann: Interesująca zagwostka. Sączysmark: Słuchaj, a może byś się ruszył, podszedł do pana smoczego szefa i powiedział mu, że my to nie Łowcy. I że nasze smoki kochają nas nad życie. Czkawka: Ciekawe. Może to jest jakiś pomysł? Sączysmark: Dziękuję. No to już zmykaj. A gdybyś nie wrócił, rozgłosimy, że walczyłeś jak lew. Czkawka: Plan wygląda tak: ja i Szczerbatek spróbujemy zrobić małe zamieszanie i wkurzyć przywódcę stada. Yy, i odciągnąć smoki. Wtedy ty i Johann… Johann: Mistrzu Czkawko, obawiam się, że jeszcze jedna przejażdżka na bestii i me wnętrzności znajdą się na zewnątrz. Czkawka: Johann, nie panikuj, proszę. Jak tylko rozsierdzone smoki polecą za nami, zakradniecie się i wyciągniecie Śledzika. Bez przywódcy smoki nie zaatakują. Sączysmark: Kolejny świetny pomysł. Czkawka: Nie podoba ci się? To może ty polecisz wkurzać smoki? Pasuje ci? Zgoda? Sączysmark: Hej, po co te nerwy? Spokojnie. Wyraziłem tylko swoje zdanie. Czkawka: No to już. Ustalone? Johann: Przypomina mi to pewną przygodę… Sączysmark: Kochany, jeśli nie zasznurujesz japy, przysięgam, że wywrócę ci te wnętrzności na zewnątrz! Johann: Opowiem innym razem. Lećmy, proszę. Czkawka: Dobra, mordko. Chodź. Zobaczymy czy w ogóle na nas zareagują. Pamiętaj, nie chcemy walczyć. Uwaga. Góra. Sączysmark: Pośpieszmy się, zanim znowu coś pójdzie nie tak. A pójdzie na pewno. Ja nie wytrzymam. On śpi? Johann: Na to wygląda, mistrzu. Sączysmark: Z zazdrością ci nie do twarzy, panienko. Może pokażesz pańciowi co ci leży na żołądku, na przykład? Śledzik: Łobuzico, czułem, że to ty. Sączysmark: Przybywamy na ratunek. Zabieraj swoje cielsko i nagazowaną bestię, zanim potwory się obudzą i skrzykną kumpli. Śledzik: A gdzie Czkawka? Czkawka: Nic się nie dzieję. Wszystko gra. Próbują cię przede mną chronić. Myślą, że chcę cię skrzywdzić. Wyżej, mordko! SZCZERBATEK! No nic, trudno. Chyba nie mamy wyboru. Ooo! Och. Dzięki ci. Mało brakowało. Tylko spokojnie. Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Czekaj. Nie. Robi wrażenie, co? Widzisz, bracie? Aż tak się nie różnimy. Nie jesteśmy znowu tacy źli. My nie krzywdzimy smoków. Łowcy: Szykuj się. Dobra, sprawdźmy to. Podejdź bliżej. Bliżej, jeszcze. Podaj linę. Astrid: Dzień dobry! Liny upaprane glutem Ponocnika? W życiu bym na to nie wpadła. Mieczyk: Panienka zechce czynić honory? Astrid: Bomba. Co teraz? Mieczyk: Hahaha. Nie uwierzysz jak nie zobaczysz. A masz ty wredny, brzydki Łowco. Zaraz da ci do wiwatu sam Stoick Ważki. Chłopczy-czy-czy-czy-czy-czyczku! Sączy-Sączy-sma-ma-ma-mark! Astrid: No bo… po co ludzie polują na smoki? Smoki są takie miłe. Mieczyk: O, jestem Śledzik i taki mam głos. Serio to ja. Uciekajcie, jeśli wam życie miłe! Dagur: Nie ociągać się. W takim gąszczu w życiu nas nie trafią. Miłej zabawy, Astrid! Twoje smętne kolce nic nam nie mogą zrobić! Hahahahahaha! Są! Mamy ich! Między drzewami! Ognia, chłopcy! Nafaszerować ich drewnem! Co tak śmierdzi? Znam ten smród. Gaz Zębiroga. Wpędziła nas baba w pułapkę! Litości! Tylko nie ogniem…! Ekhe, ekhe, ekhe, ekhe… Strzały. Ryker: Przysięgam, obetnę Nocnej Furii łeb i wyprawię na czapkę. Dagur: A nie, pierwszy byłem, kolego, i to już dawno temu. Tak że wara od łba. Jasne? Po za tym, to nie była Nocna Furia tylko gaz Zębiroga. Chwila moment. Nie było Nocnej Furii. Ryker: No i? Dagur: No i nie było Nocnej Furii. Nasuwa się pytanie gdzie Czkawka i jego czarny, szczerbaty kumpel? Gdzie Gronkiem? Gdzie wielki pomarańczowy smok i gdzie głupawy osiłek? Ryker: No jasne. Rozdzielili się. Mieczyk: Nie no, bez przesady. Jeszcze nie mają dosyć? To zaczyna być nudne! Astrid. Bierz Wichurę i uciekaj. Łowcy nie odpuszczą. Na głowie staniemy, a nie odpuszczą. Powstrzymam ich ile się da. Zmykaj. Astrid: Żartujesz? Nie zostawię cię. Mieczyk: W porządku, to ja biorę Wichurę, a ty zostań i walcz. Hehe. Żarcik. Dałaś się nabrać, co? Astrid: Tak, trochę tak. No dobra, musimy mieć jakiś plan i to szybko. Mieczyk: Co powiesz na kolejny szalony, kompletnie dziki, ale genialny pomysł? Śledzik: Eee, Czkawka? Wiesz, że ściga cię cała masa dzikich i mocno rozeźlonych smoków? Czkawka: Co ty nie powiesz? Sączysmark: Ty chyba nic nie zrozumiałeś? Człowieku, one są tuż za tobą. Czkawka: Wiem. Wiem o tym i bardzo mnie to cieszy. Sączysmark: Ludzie, Czkawka oszalał! I mam dowody! Śledzik: Ale smoki nie chcą nas pożreć. Czyli coś tu chyba zaszło. Czkawka: Pokazałem im skrzydła. Jesteśmy po tej samej stronie. Śledzik: Ojeju, ale to normalnie eureka. Czkawka: Prawda? Kto by się spodziewał? Podziękuj Łowcom. Sączysmark: A propo Łowców… To przypadkiem nie Heathera? Szpadka: Tu jesteście! Cześć! Skąd macie tyle fajnych smoków? Czkawka: To długa historia. A co ty robisz na Szpicrucie? Szpadka: Jeszcze dłuższa historia. Chodźcie, trzeba lecieć na Koniec Świata, bo jeszcze trochę i będzie koniec świata. Ryker: W pień, zrozumiano? Wszystkich macie wybić. Mieczyk: Dobry wieczór, panie Ryker. Czekaliśmy na pana. Ryker: zacznijcie od tego tam. Ale kurę oszczędzić. Do kur mam słabość. Mieczyk: Nie obawiaj się, przepióreczko. Zły pan cię nie tknie. Obiecuję? Ru-jajaja-kukuryku-ma-ra-jajaju! Łowca: O nie… Ryker: Utrzymać pozycję! Myślałeś, że nabiorę się na tą dziecinną sztuczkę? Oj, nie doceniacie mnie. Astrid: Ty nas chyba też nie! Draniu. Wichura, teraz! Ryker: Wstawać! Dagur: Witaj, Astrid. Mieczyk: To jeszcze nie koniec, kuro. Tak łatwo się nie poddamy. Obiecaj, że będziesz walczyć do końca. Obiecaj! Wiedziałem, że mnie nie zawiedziesz. Ty bierz maluczkich, dużego zostaw… mnie. Aaa! Koniec zabawy! Oddawaj siostrę! Ryker: Zrobimy tak: pokonaj mnie, a mała będzie twoja. Mieczyk: Aaaa! Co jest? Czkawka: Dobra, kochani. Pora zrobić tu porządek. Sączysmark: Ahoho. Tak! Nie ma to jak gaz Zębiroga o poranku! Szpadka: Dzieńdoberek. Heathera: Dzieńdoberek. Za wszystko i za nic. Szpadka: Aaaa! Och. Mieczyk: Cześć, siostra. Jak się trzymasz? Szpadka: Nie mogę rozgryźć tej dziewuchy. Mieczyk: Rzekłoby się, że jest jak Enigma w zagadkowym sosie nadziana jaczym masłem. Szpadka: W punkt. Co powiesz na małe spustoszenie? Mieczyk: Zawsze. Ta! Dagur: HEJ! Czkawka: Ryker! Ryker: Jeszcze się spotkamy, panie Czkawko. Czkawka: Jak wam się udało tyle wytrzymać? Jestem pod wrażeniem. Astrid: Połączyliśmy siły. Prawda, kolego? Mieczyk: Prawda, koleżanko. I mówi to kapitan Mieczyk i jego kura. Szpadka: No, pewnie masz sporę wyrzuty sumienia. Astrid: Trochę mam, to prawda. Szpadka: I przykro ci. Astrid: Bardzo przykro. Szpadka: I beznadziejnie głupio i smutno, i jeszcze do tego wstyd. Przesadziłam? Przepraszam. Przyjmuję twe przeprosiny i nie gniewam się. Śledzik: Czkawka, patrz na to. Musimy odstawić smoki do domu. Po prostu się nie mieszczą. Czkawka: Dobra. Kto ma ochotę na wycieczkę? Mówię wam, taka wyspa. Johann: Hop, hop?! Jest tu ktoś? Mistrzu Czkawko?! Hop, hop?! Gdzie oni się podziali? Kategoria:Scenariusze